Goodnight
by akaanee
Summary: One-shot pendek tentang kematian Ichigo dari mata Isshin.


**Oke, jadi ceritanya ini adalah fic terjemahan. Naskah aslinya dalam bahasa Inggris ditulis oleh JapaneseAnimeFreak16. Kalo mau baca yang bahasa Inggris cari aja di profile dia okey? Aka-chan sukaaaaaa banget sama fic ini jadi weh pengen di translate. :D**

**Disclaimer : Saya dengan ini menyatakan tidak memiliki APAPUN, termasuk karakter, plot, dan sebagainya, yang saya punya cuma terjemahannya.**

**Warning : Siapkan tisu! Ini bakal agak sedih dan menyentuh.**

**

* * *

****Goodnight**

"Ya Tuhan…" Isshin mendesah, memandang pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya. Disana, di tangga singgasana Aizen, terbaring anaknya, anak laki-laki kecilnya, hancur dan berlumuran darah. Sinar matahari yang mendarat di tubuhnya sepertinya hanya membuat luka-lukanya semakin jelas.

Ia memaksakan tubuhnya yang lelah dan lesu untuk bergerak, untuk lebih dekat dengan anaknya, dan dengan penuh rasa sakit ia bergerak. Luka-luka besar yang memenuhi dada, punggung, lengan, dan kakinya terbuka lagi, dan mulai mengeluarkan darah lagi, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin berada di samping anaknya saat ini.

Saat ia mendekat, ia melihat sisa-sisa mayat Aizen di sisi ruangan. Kalau saja ia masih memiliki energi, atau tidak memiliki prioritas yang lebih tinggi lagi, Isshin akan menggeram dan meludahi Shinigami sialan itu. Tetapi itu tidak penting. Berada di sisi anaknya-lah yang penting.

Akhirnya ia mencapai sisi Ichigo, hatinya teriris-iris melihatnya. Anak laki-lakinya telah menerima jauh lebih banyak luka dari yang ia perkirakan, dan ada banyak sekali darah... hingga membuat Isshin mual. Mengapa anak_nya _harus melewati semua ini?

Wajah anak itu pucat, sangat pucat, lebih pucat dari wajah Ukitake-taichou saat sakit dan batuk-batuk dan muntah darah, dan ia terlihat begitu rapuh… sangat rapuh hingga membuat Isshin takut. Darah menodai rambut oranye cerahnya dan membasahi baju Shinigaminya dan mengalir ke wajahnya. Ichigo masih memegang Zangetsu di genggaman kuatnya, tapi yang menarik perhatian Isshin adalah retakan kecil di tengahnya. Oh Tuhan, tolong jangan…

Sebuah bunyi batuk membuyarkan lamunan Isshin, membuatnya menghembuskan nafas yang ia tidak ingat menahan. Matanya bergerak ke milik Ichigo yang tertutup, detak jantungnya memburu saat ia melihatnya membuka.

Pelan sekali, dengan penuh rasa sakit, Ichigo membuka matanya dan melihat ayahnya yang berlumuran darah membungkuk di atasnya dengan kesedihan yang begitu besar di matanya. Ia tersenyum sedikit, "Hei, ayah." Suaranya serak dan sangat pelan, dan Isshin harus berusaha keras untuk mendengarnya, tetapi walau begitu ia sangat bersyukur dan lega.

"Terima kasih Tuhan." Isshin mendesah, cengirannya sendiri yang cerah akhirnya menutupi duka yang menyedihkan yang ada sebelumnya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil anggota Kelompok Empat dulu -"

Ucapannya terpotong oleh tangan anaknya yang secara mengejutkan cukup kuat. Ia memberikan pandangan tidak mengerti dan menerima pandangan yang damai dan lelah. Hatinya tiba-tiba hancur sekali lagi. "Apa aku berhasil, yah?" Ichigo bertanya dengan lemah.

Isshin mengangguk, air mata menggenang di belakang matanya saat ia menjawab, "Yeah, nak. Kau berhasil." Ia berlutut di samping anaknya, bahunya merosot karena kelelahan dan duka.

Ichigo mengangguk dan mendesah puas, mengaduh pada rasa sakit yang mencambuk tubuhnya. "Hei, yah…" mulainya, mencoba untuk duduk dengan susah payah dan mendesis kesakitan. Ayahnya membantu menopangnya, memegang kepala dan bahu anaknya. "Bagaimana… bagaimana kau bertemu dengan Ibu?"

Shinigami yang lebih tua itu sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaannya, tetapi ia mengerti. Matanya mulai berair dan dadanya sesak, sakit karena alasan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan luka fisik, tapi ia tetap tersenyum sedih. "Well…" mulainya, berdeham-deham, "saat aku datang ke dunia nyata, aku tidak tahu banyak tentangnya. Ujung-ujungnya aku bertemu dengannya di pasar, dan dia adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah kulihat…"

Ichigo tersenyum lemah, membayangkan ibunya yang cantik dan senyumnya yang menghangatkan hati. Zanpakutounya retak sedikit lagi, membuat ayahnya sangat mual.

Isshin mengambil nafas yang bergetar, mendorong air matanya kembali. "Aku memintanya untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan karena aku baru di sekitar sini, dan ia setuju. Kami berjalan-jalan keliling kota dan bersenang-senang. Saat kami berjalan di sebuah gang, lima laki-laki mengelilingi kami dan mencoba menculiknya. Aku melawan mereka, tapi saat seorang hendak menyerangku dari belakang, ibumu – dengan temperamennya dan kekuatannya yang mengagumkan – memukulnya sekali dan membuatnya pingsan," ia tertawa kecil mengingatnya.

Ichigo bisa membayangkan itu. Ibunya selalu terlihat jinak sampai kau menaruh sesuatu atau seseorang yang ia cintai dalam bahaya. Saat itulah ia bisa berubah menjadi _sangat _menakutkan. Sebuah retakan kembali muncul di Zangetsu saat Ichigo berpikir, _"Terima kasih, Zangetsu-ossan, Shirosaki."_

Sebuah suara tua, lelah dan ke-ayahan menjawab, "_Dan terima kasih kepadamu juga, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

Shirosaki tetap diam.

"Dia membawaku ke rumahnya untuk memberi perban pada luka-lukaku, memberitahuku tentang temannya yang baru saja meninggal dan seorang dokter. Ujung-ujungnya kami mengobrol sepanjang malam dan aku mengajaknya kencan. Kencan pertama kami di pinggir sungai, menonton kembang api. Saat aku melihat wajah tersenyumnya yang diterangi cahaya kembang api, aku tahu aku jatuh cinta," ia menyelesaikan ceritanya, menutup matanya, menyerah saat merasakan anaknya menjadi lemas di pelukannya dan mendengar zanpakutounya hancur berkeping-keping.

Air mata yang selama ini ia tahan akhirnya jatuh, isakan keras keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menatap anaknya dan menyapukan rambut oranye dari matanya yang tertutup. Ia menghibur diri sendiri sedikit dari senyum yang tersungging di bibir Ichigo, tapi itu tidak mengurangi rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan lubang besar di dadanya. Ia memeluk _his little boy _erat di dadanya, mengabaikan luka-luka di tubuhnya, dan menangis.

Menangis untuk seorang anak laki-laki yang dipaksa masuk ke sebuah kenyataan yang pahit.

Menangis untuk seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan begitu banyak nyawa.

Menangis untuk seorang Shinigami.

Menangis untuk seorang pahlawan.

Setelah beberapa saat yang rasanya beberapa abad ketika air matanya berhenti jatuh, ia akhirnya melepaskan tubuh anaknya dan meletakannya lembut dengan hormat, cinta dan saying. "Selamat tidur. Tidurlah dalam damai anakku." bisiknya parau.

Di belakangnya, pintu terbuka dengan suara berdebam keras saat Kapten-kapten Gotei 13, Wakil Kapten dan teman-teman Ichigo masuk ke ruangan. "Ichigo!" Rukia berteriak, mencari-cari seseorang berambut oranye.

Sebuah tangan besar menahan bahunya dan ia menatap tidak mengerti pada kaptennya.

Mata sendunya membuat Rukia bingung. Ia mengikuti tatapan kaptennya, dan tersentak pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

Isshin berdiri, partikel-partikel roh jiwa anaknya mulai menghilang di sekitarnya. Mereka berbisik pelan, hingga hanya dia yang dapat mendengarnya. _"Aku sayang kau, yah."__'_

'_Aku juga sayang padamu, nak.'_

_

* * *

_**Oke, begitulah. :D Bagaimana? Ada yang sampe nangis ngga? Tolong kasi tau yah, soalnya JapaneseAninmeFreak16 pengen tau kalo ada orang Indonesia yang nangis gara-gara fic-nya. :D Review please!**


End file.
